gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's New Beginning/Wu's Cuisine
This is the fourth restaurant for Emily's New Beginning. During Emily worked at the garden, her place was destroyed by Edward and Antonio! Meanwhile... *Emily's place has been destroyed by fire! *Emily: What happened?! *Edward: Well... *Back before the place destroyed, Antonio and Edward set up the electric vehicles to play. *Edward: Don't tell me you also brought a car for Paige!? *Antonio: Well... At least my car doesn't look like it was around in 1956! *Edward: That's it! Let's see which of these cars is faster. *Antonio and Edward start the engines! *They're driving inside the apartment! *And they started to chase! *The red car bumped into blue car, set a fire on the oven! *The fire is spreading! *Red car stopped. Blue car bumped into red car! *Edward: We're so sorry... *Emily: What am I going to do now? *Richard: I might have an idea... Level 1 *Now entering Dainton Wu's Cuisine. They're taking. *Richard: You have the job! *Dainton: I'll do you good to work in a real restaurant. You can finally see how professional chefs work. *Dainton: Oh, and though it should go without saying, absolutely no kids are allowed here! *Richard: Good luck! Afterward *Angela enters Wu's Cuisine to bring Paige. *Angela: So, how was your first day? *Emily: It's not the same as running my own place... *Emily takes Paige from Angela. *Emily: ...but at least you were here to help! *Angela: Yes, you were lucky I was in town to take care of the little one... *Dainton: Ladies, please. Let's move the tea-party outside. *Emily: I'm sorry, Dainton, we were just leaving... *Angela: What?! You're just gonna let him talk to you like that? *Emily: Until I can come up with money for a new place, he's the boss. *Angela: HMPF! I wouldn't last a day with Mr. Attitude over there... Level 2 *Angela brings Paige into the cuisine. *Angela: I'm sorry Em, but I have to go... *Angela: One of my outfits had been selected for Glam magazine! *Angela: We're shooting in Morocco today! *Emily's so surprised while Angela leaves the cuisine. *Emily: I guess it's you and me kiddo. *Them Emily so scared. *Dainton: Emily? Who are you talking to? *Emily places Paige to the spot. *Emily silences. *Emily: No one... Afterward *Dainton comes out of the kitchen. He stepped into something. *Dainton: AARRRG! *Makes Emily so surprised!!! *Dainton: How come this place is always such a mess?! *Dainton: I thought I told you to clean the kitchen... *Emily sat down to the floor. Paige crawls to Emily. *She sneaks to Emily. *'Paige's first steps to Emily. Take a picture!' *Emily: Good girl! That was amazing. *Emily: Well, are least I've got you here with me now. Level 3 *Emily cleans the counter while Francois enters the cuisine. *Emily: Francois, what are you doing here? *Francois: I thought I'd check out your new gig and grab a bite. *Dainton: Hmmm, you're a bit common, but we'll be able to fix that... *Francois: I beg your pardon?! *Dainton: You're here for the Mai tre D' opening, right? *Francois: Yeah... of course! *Dainton: Well... Don't just stand there. It's time to open. *Emily scared! During the level *Francois is clumsy with the delivery. Emily has to clean up after him. Afterward *Francois drops the glass again! *Dainton saw what happened to the small sparkles! *Dainton: In my entire career I've never seen a more incompetent Mai tre D'. It's like you've never worked in a restaurant before! *Francois: Well, uhm, funny you should say that... *Dainton: Please. That's not all I've got to say: you're fired. *Francois and Emily are happy! *Francois: Thank god! Level 4 *Dainton picks up something. *Dainton: Emily... Where did this come from? *Dainton: Well? *Emily: Ok, thanks. It's... uhm... my new hairclip. *Emily puts on a hairclip. *Emily: Do you like it? The girl at the store said it was all the rage. *'Emily has the baby fashion! Take a picture!' *Dainton returns to the kitchen and Emily takes off a hairclip. Afterward *Paige crawls to Emily making her surprised! *Dainton goes out of the kitchen. *Dainton rushes to take a look. *Francois enters the cuisine. *Emily puts Paige into the bag. Then, she carried the bag to Francois. *Emily: Here sir, here's your take-out. *Francis: What are you talk... *Emily: It's kind of heavy. Here, let me help you carry it to your car! *Dainton thinks again. *Dainton: Do we have take-out?1 Level 5 *"You're her, aren't you?" *"You're the one who made those delicious pies!" *"I really hope you will reopen soon..." *"I mean, this place is okay, but I liked the atmosphere of your old place a lot more! *"You think you could whip me up one of those pies?" *Emily: I'm sorry, but we're only allowed to serve Dainton's menu here. *"That's too bad..." Afterward *Dainton comes out of the kitchen *Emily: Dainton, I'm not sure you know, but the pies at my old restaurant were selling like hot cakes. *Dainton: Pie? Please. That should only be served in my grandmother's living room. *Dainton: Really, Emily, we're not just some hole-in-the-wall... *Dainton goes back in the kitchen. *Francois enters the cuisine. *Francois: You're looking... uhm... *Emily: Annoyed, Francois... I'm annoyed! *Emily: That... That... Man! He won't even let me have the smallest influence on the menu. *Emily: I just wanted to sell some pies to customers, but no... *Francois: Well, you could sell them anyway... *Francois: It can't be much harder then hiding a baby. Level 6 *Edward delivers the box to the Cuisine. *Edward: Where do you want me to put this first box of pies? *Emily: Shush! Dad we have to keep this quiet... *Emily looks around. *Emily: Dainton doesn't know... *Edward: So... I'm like a spy! *Edward: Edward, pie-baker by day, International man of mystery by... um... day. During the level *Emily accepts 8 packages of pie from Edward. Afterward *Dainton comes out of the kitchen. *Emily: Dainton...? *Emily: I was wondering... Paige turns one tomorrow... *Emily: Could I get a day off? *Dainton: Days off?! That's something only three-star restaurants can allow... *Dainton: And how many stars do we have again...? *Dainton: Oh, yeah... We have four... So... no... no way. Level 7 *Francois delivers presents to cuisine- But suddenly, he walked to the stairs and the presents scattered! *Emily: Francois? What are you doing? *Francois: I thought, if you can't come to Paige's party, we will bring it to you! *Emily: But what about Dainton? *Francois: Don't worry, I have that covered too... *Francois: Although we do need to get these presents out of sight. During the level *Emily has to find 8 presents. Afterward *Dainton comes out of kitchen. *Dainton: Emily, I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days... *Dainton: I expect you to take good care of this place, while I'm gone. *Dainton leaves the cuisine. *Emily: What did you do? *Francois: I might have called Dainton, pretending to be from a French TV-show that's auditioning chefs... Level 8 *The party is on! Everyone cheer! *Patrick: Hooray! *Everyone cheer! *Patrick: Hooray! *Everyone cheer again! *Patrick: Hooray! *Emily gives the birthday cake for Paige. *Emily: Come on everyone, let's help Paige blow out the candle! *Francois and Evelyn blow the candles. *'Paige's has the first birthday! Take a picture!' *Emily: Let's open some presents! *Emily swaps the cake into a present. *Paige unwraps and opens the present. It has a doll! *Paige outs the present hat on! *Emily: Honey, you want to open another present? *Emily and Paige pull the present. *Emily: I guess we're going to open the other presents a little later... During the level *Emily has to feed the party. She has to feel Francois, Evelyn, Edward, Patrick, Paige, Antonio and Brigid. Afterward *The party's over! *Yuppies about to leave. *"Oh, hey! You've hired a great girl with this one!" *"We haven't has this much fun at Wu's restaurant, since... well, ever! *"Seriously, Richard, those two should open a place together!" *They leave. *Emily: Richard?! I... I... *Richard: You were having a party, because Dainton wouldn't give you the day off... *Emily: Yes... I was... *Emily: Please don't tell Dainton! *Richard: Don't worry about it! If you earn half at what you earned today... *Richard: ....you can have a party every day, for all I care! Level 9 *Richard visits the cuisine to warn Emily. *Richard: Dainton is coming... right now! *Emily and Richard clean the table! *Dainton enters the cuisine. *Emily: Hey Dainton... How was your vacation? *Dainton: I don't EVER want to talk about it! *Emily sighs. *Richard now cleans the table, although Emily cleans the counter. *After cleaning, Richard leaves the place. During the level *Emily cleans the restaurant in the order of which objects to pick. Afterward *Dainton comes out of the kitchen. *He stepped on a doll! *Dainton: What's this??! *Emily: Oh. Umm... that's, ummm... presents??? *Dainton: Presents? Why would there be presents in my restaurant? *Paige crawls. *Dainton: I KNEW IT! *Dainton: I knew there was a baby in the restaurant... *Dainton: This is my place, Emily. We play by my rules. *Dainton: The rules are simple No baby. No shenanigans. No excuses. *Dainton: If you would spend half as much time on becoming a better chef as you do on that thing, you might have been pretty decent by now. Level 10 *Emily: I really don't think I can keep working here, Richard... *Emily: I need a place where I can bring my daughter and not be treated like a second-class chef... *Richard: ...but you don't have the money to reopen your restaurant, Emily. *Emily: No, but there must be some way. People really liked Emily's Place. *Richard: Maybe, but the only reason my dad gave me the money for this restaurant was because Dainton Wu's name is on it. *Richard: I might have an idea.. Just get through the day, okay? *Richard now runs the cuisine. Afterward *Richard and Dainton come out of the kitchen. *Dainton: Richard, you can't expect me to partner with her! *Dainton: She threw a PARTY in MY RESTAURANT... *Dainton: She's disrespectful, she ignores my rules and she... *Richard: Tripled your profits. *Dainton: She did what now?! *Richard: She tripled your profits! *Richard: Follow me... *Back in former Emily's Place... *Richard: It's a great location! *Richard: ...and with Dainton's name, and Emily's personality... *Emily: I would want to bring Paige into the restaurant... *Richard: I wouldn't have it any other way! *Dainton: ...and I would have a say in the building plans? *Richard: Naturally! *Richard: So? Do we have a deal? *Emily and Dainton shake hands.